


A Good Friend

by Homosexy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Jane Austen - Freeform, Sex, ashildr third wheeling, kinda silly, the adventures of clara and ashildr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you say good friend, that means you've kissed them doesn't it?" Ashildr asked</p><p>Oh Ashildr, they've done more than that</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4:30am and I'm not sure how I'm awake but I couldn't sleep until I'd bashed this out so here we are. I... I just support Clara and Jane Austen so hard you have no idea

“You can’t be serious”  
“Dead serious” Clara quipped, before chuckling. It really never did grow old  
“I don’t understand why you’d want to go to pre-Victorian England” Ashildr sighed, pulling a couple of levers back, “There’s no conceivable attraction”  
“Oh, I can think of one” Clara grinned, leaning back before letting go of the bar and spinning onto one foot, “I’m going to introduce you to someone very special”

“As much as I love flying around in an American Diner, can we change it just this once?” Clara begged  
“No” Ashildr rolled her eyes, “It’s intrinsic to us. Our travelling”  
“Please” Clara gave her _that_ look, maintaining steady eye contact  
“Once!” Ashildr huffed, “This better be worth it”  
  
“So, who exactly are we meeting?” Ashildr asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the luxurious rug  
“An old friend. A good friend” Clara smiled, keeping a steady watch on the door  
“When you say good friend, that means you’ve kissed them doesn’t it?”  
Before Clara could answer, a lithe woman a little taller than herself entered the room. Her face immediately went from a small smile to wide beaming grin, the instant she saw Clara. Dark curls framed her radiant expression  
“Clara, I have so missed you!” she exclaimed. Clara found herself the recipient of a sweeping hug. Ashildr looked taken aback; this was not how she’d expected the 1790s to go.  
“Jane, pleasure as always” Clara giggled a little, “This is a good friend of mine, Ashildr”  
“What an uncommonly beautiful name. A pleasure to meet you Ashildr” she shook her hand gently. Ashildr looked at Clara for some kind of explanation  
“Ashildr” Clara braced herself for the reaction, “Meet Jane Austen”

The effect was immediate and noticeable. Ashildr looked at Clara, her earlier words echoing inside her head until they came tumbling out of her mouth:  
“You can’t be serious”  
“Quite” Jane laughed, “Is your funny Doctor friend not around?” Ashildr tensed, waiting for Clara’s reaction. Unpredictable, as usual. Clara laughed, seeming entirely carefree  
“We’ve gone our separate ways. He wouldn’t approve of this anyway. He’s mad enough I taught you what a selfie was”  
“Really? But that thing of yours is so wonderful! And it’s not like I haven’t seen stranger things”  
“Oh, men” Clara said dismissively, “So uptight and stiff” she winked. Jane giggled mischievously, nodding in agreement  
“I couldn’t agree more, my dear Clara. I find they lack that flexibility and a certain… _softness_ of temperament” It was Clara’s turn to laugh like some sort of preteen. Ashildr looked from one to the other, utterly bewildered  
“Would somebody explain what is happening?” she directed at Clara  
“Let’s just say, you were more than a bit right about the good friend thing”

They soon took tea. Ashildr was really hoping she could find something to do some time soon. Third-wheeling Clara and Jane Austen was not what she had in mind for her day  
“Clara, I must show you my new novel. Or, the beginnings anyhow. The protagonist Lizzy, I modelled very much in your image”  
“I’m flattered” Clara said in surprise. _Pride and Prejudice_ was based on her, who knew? “I’d very much like to see it  
“I hope you don’t think me rude” Ashildr interrupted, “But I think it’s probably best for everyone here if I go on my way and find some means to entertain myself”  
“Sorry” Clara winced a little  
“Don’t worry about it” Ashildr said, in a neutral tone that told Clara she was going to be in for an endless amount of backchat later  
“Have fun” Jane wished her cheerily

“So, the new novel?” Clara flopped down onto the bed, sitting directly opposite the writing desk. Jane pulled the chair round and picked up the manuscript  
“I think I’m going to call it _First Impressions_ , but I’m not certain” Jane said. Clara waited for her to continue, perhaps start reading, but she didn’t  
“Thought you wanted to show me your book?” Clara asked  
“Oh, my dear Clara” Jane put the papers on the desk behind her, then leaned forward in her chair, “I think we’ve both got more important business to get down to”  
“Yeah” Clara exhaled, the traces of a smirk beginning to form on her face, “ _Pride and Prej_ can wait”. Jane moved further forward, until she was barely sat on the chair. She caught Clara’s lips in her own, one hand cupping her face. Clara absentmindedly swept some curls behind Jane’s ear, as she gently pushed her tongue forward. There was nothing tentative about it.

They were far past that.

Jane straddled Clara’s lap, smiling devilishly  
“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, Clara Oswald” she murmured  
“I could say the same” Clara replied, before guiding Jane back down to kiss her once more. Passionately, softly, their lips met. To Clara’s surprise, Jane dragged her teeth across Clara’s lower lip, sending shudders down her spine  
“Where’d you learn that?”  
“Only from the best” Jane smiled, her eyes twinkling darkly. She pushed Clara onto her back, before continuing, “You’ve taught me many, wonderful, exhilarating things. And I intend to show my gratitude”. She dipped her head below Clara’s jawline, pressing her lips to Clara’s pulse.  
  
Not many people can say that Jane Austen’s given them a hickey. Then again, not many people can say they met Jane Austen, never mind seen her naked, as Clara could now. Naked, on top of her, her hands roaming over Clara’s body, and her tongue exploring Clara’s mouth. It was maddeningly arousing. Jane was appreciating every inch of Clara’s form and Clara was not used to it. Frankly, she was used to everything going faster. Not that either was necessarily better, but habit had led her to impatience. Her frustration leaked outwards; her kisses to Jane became more forceful and urgent. She felt Jane smile against her mouth. Jane knew exactly what was going on.

Finally, her motions became more purposeful. Clara’s body moved along, of its own accordance. She was way past commanding it to do so, moaning breathily and copiously, where absence of Jane’s mouth on her own allowed. It was building, she could feel it. A slow, steady build of pleasure, sort of like a sunset. Clara’s cries had more substance now, less breathy and more guttural, uncontrolled expressions of ecstasy. Evidently Jane must have practiced on herself in Clara’s absence (and that opened a whole realm of possibilities in Clara’s mind that she would explore when capable of coherent thought) - she was far more confident and sure. As she started to buck her hips, Clara’s nails trawled across Jane’s back and she cried out with as much volume control as she could muster in that state. Waves started to course through her, claiming her body as Jane claimed her lips.

Phenomenal kisser, yes. Extraordinary lover, definitely.

“You are definitely the most beautiful thing I’ve ever to encounter” Jane sighed as Clara came down from her high, “Your body is wonderfully soft, you make the most exquisite noises and your eyes have such intelligent expression in them”  
Clara smiled at the familiarity of that last part, before rolling the two of them over, so Jane was the one against the sheets  
“Jane Austen, you are amazing with words. But just this once, I’m going to get you to shut up” she grinned. Jane raised an eyebrow  
“Go on then”  
“There’s one thing I haven’t had the chance to teach you yet” Clara muttered, placing a gentle kiss below Jane’s collarbone. Her skin was impossibly pale, which coming from someone at least 75% impossible herself, was something. Clara led a trail of kisses down Jane’s body, playfully lingering around her nipples before continuing down her stomach.

At the first touch of Clara’s mouth between her legs, Jane shivered. Clara smiled to herself: this was going to be fun. She kissed Jane’s clitoris, poking it lightly with her tongue. Then, a long stroke upwards. Starting slowly, tracing circles with her mouth. Gently sucking that one little spot, before returning to her broader tongue-strokes. Jane’s head was spinning. She’d never experienced a sensation like it, but it was definitely one worth remembering.

Even more so worth repeating.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't too crappy forgive me I am sleep deprived, hyper, and exceedingly homosexual


End file.
